


My head is an animal

by Callmepapi



Series: ~Tumblr Works~ [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Come Inflation, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Red Riding Hood Elements, at first, but then they enjoy it, i tagged it anyway just incase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: A walk in the forest may lead to interesting consequences…
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: ~Tumblr Works~ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812889
Comments: 7
Kudos: 320





	My head is an animal

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt:
> 
> Prompt— Little red riding hood Jaskier is attacked by the big bad white wolf Geralt. Dubcon at first maybe but Jaskier ends up really enjoying it after a while, breeding, knotting, and maybe just a lil bit of come-inflation ?? Also if you don’t wanna write dubcon perhaps it could just be a game they both consented to
> 
> Title from ‘dirty paws’ by of monsters and men

The forest was quiet -  _ too _ quiet, if you were a proper traveller. But Jaskier wasn’t a proper traveller. No, the only reason Jaskier was taking this path through the woods was because there had been a bad storm and the other path by the sea - that Jaskier always took - had been flooded over, so he had to find another and this was the only trail available to him.

There was no birdsong, no clicks and squeaks of forest animals. Not even the wind was making a noise through the trees as it normally would. This would make any normal village start to fear the worst; usually the cease of all noise meant something bigger had entered the area. A predator. But Jaskier was undeterred, so he ventured on, wicker basket in hand, occasionally stopping to pick an interesting flower. Unaware of the glowing amber eyes that followed his every move from behind the trees, his bright red doublet making him easier to spot.

A small yellow flower sat alone in front of a large oak tree. Jaskier bent down to examine it, plucking it from the ground and rolling the stem between his fingers.

“What a pretty little thing you are,” He said, his voice small. He had no reason to be loud after all, there was no one around to hear him. He admired the flower, before placing it inside his basket, closing the lid when he was done. He stood up, ready to take another step when he was suddenly slammed into the oak tree, basket falling from his grip and emptying his flower collection on the ground. He could only whimper when his chest was pushed harder into the tree by the force from behind.

“Thief!” The voice stated, shouting into jaskier’s ear. Jaskier whimpered, shaking his head as much as he could, being stuck against the tree.

“Wh- what? I didn’t steal anything. I swear it!” He cried, eyes welling with unshed tears. The force behind him growled like a wolf.

“Thief  _ and _ a liar!” He growled again. He flipped Jaskier around, pushing his back against the tree and forcing the wind out of his lungs. From this angle he could see the thing that had been holding him against his will. His eyes were a glowing yellow, he had white hair and two white wolf ears atop his head. They were slanted back in a defensive manner. The man’s teeth were sharp like a canines and his lips were pulled back in a snarl. 

“Those flowers,” he nodded towards jaskier’s basket, “They didn’t belong to you.” Jaskier cried out, letting the tears roll from his eyes.

“I-I d-didn’t mean it. I swear! If they’re yours, you can t-take them back. I don’t really want them, I don’t know why I took them. Please just- just let me go,” he cried, sobbing quietly as the wolf strengthened his grip, bruising the soft skin of jaskier’s shoulders.

The wolf growled into jaskier’s ears, moving his head to nose between the crook of jaskier’s neck and started licking there, snarling when Jaskier tried to move. Jaskier began crying, sobbing as Geralt nipped at the skin there.

“Little red, you have to pay…” Jaskier shuddered at the nickname, sobbing and gasping for breath as the wolf moved up his neck towards his jaw. His hands began circling jaskier’s chest, rubbing against his nipples through jaskier’s thin chemise. The sensation caused a heat to begin to grow in the bottom of jaskier’s belly and he let out a long sigh as Geralt continued to lick and nip at him. The hands began stripping Jaskier of his red doublet, pulling his arms through the sleeves and then ripping his chemise down the centre and pulling his arms through that too.

The wolf brushed his clawed hands through the thatch of brown hair on jaskier’s chest, tugging it and making Jaskier shout. The wolf moved back, tugging jaskier’s trousers down harshly, letting his half-hard cock out. Jaskier could feel the tears well up again and he didn’t fight them, letting them fall freely down his face as the wolf pulled at his cock, dry and slightly painful. Jaskier sobbed as he felt his traitor of a body become more aroused, his dick hardening as the heat inside him grew.

The wolf pulled away, bringing a hand to the pale flesh of jaskier’s cheeks and grabbing the milky skin. He brought a claw to caress the line of jaskier’s ass then forced his thumb nail inside his tight, little hole. Jaskier gasped as he felt the sharp nail enter him, it didn’t cut him, too dull for that, but with enough force it would be able to slice him open, dull enough to rip the skin. Jaskier shut his eyes, letting his mouth drop open as he began panting, the wolf adding another finger and crooking in the right angle to cause Jaskier to jump and his cock to twitch. The wolf chuckled behind him, a deep throaty laugh that matched his exterior very well.

“Don’t fear, little lamb. This will only hurt a bit.” Jaskier sobs a breath again, bowing his head down as the wolf entered a fourth finger, dry and painful but pushing against Jaskier's prostate made the pain ebb slightly. The wolf pulled his fingers out, bringing them around to jaskier’s front to tug at his hard dick. The wolf ferociously began pulling, a matter of practicality rather than pleasure, and twisted his wrist, using his fingers to move over the tip, any sort of movement that had Jaskier gasping and whining.

The heat in jaskier’s belly grew until finally he cried out and spilled into the wolves hand. His body was slight, every nerve on edge and sweat glistening on his naked skin. The wolf moved his hand away, using the pool of seed in his hand he lubed up his dick, making sure to get every inch of the large throbbing thing. Jaskier continued to catch his breath, gripping the tree for dear life as his body came down from it's high.

“Do… do you have a name?” He panted. The wolf gave a slight growl, stopping his movements as he looked at the boy, his eyes clenched shut and gasping for breath, dark hair stuck to his sticky forehead.

“…Geralt.” He said. Jaskier nodded, then grinned.

“Geralt… Geralt the wolf, come to eat me up?” Geralt let out a single disbelieving huff of a laugh at the brave boy in front of him. He was trapped, Geralt could kill him at any moment and Jaskier knew this, but still he decided to quip at him.

Geralt pushed Jaskier against the tree, making the boy jump slightly but he didn’t cry or make a noise. With one hand, Geralt aligned his cock with jaskier’s hole and he cupped his cheeks with the other, nails digging into the soft flesh. Jaskier’s breath picked up when he felt the head of geralt’s cock push into him, he shivered at the head and grasped at the tree trunk, uncaring of the rough bark digging into his skin. Jaskier’s nerves were already alight from his first orgasm and he felt as though every move he made shot an electric spark up to his overstimulated muscles.

Geralt began thrusting into Jaskier, rough and quick, and Jaskier hugged the tree for support. His dick was making a valiant effort to become hard again and it seemed to be working; precome leaking from the tip where it snuck it's way between jaskier’s stomach and the oak tree he was pushed against. Geralt ground into him, sharp and quick, as he moved to jaskier’s ear, growling at the boy.

“You like this? Want me to  _ breed _ you,” he thrusted his hips and Jaskier let out a loud cry and clenched his eyes shut harder, “Want me to fill you with pups, over and over? Stuff you full with my knot until you’re begging for release. Until your tight, little ass can hardly hold anything in. I won’t even need to stretch you, you’ll be so loose and willing for me.” The wolf said. Jaskier let out an obscene moan as Geralt’s knot began to grow inside him, catching on the rim of his ass when he pulled out. Jaskier shouted as Geralt finally forced his knot inside him, large but still growing, stretching his hole with a burning pain.

Geralt ground his hips into Jaskier’s ass, nipping at his neck, licking and nipping as his knot grew inside the boy. Geralt knew he could take it. Jaskier cried out, near sobbing again as the knot finally stopped it's growth, he took gasping breaths as his body was forced to adjust to the size. Geralt continued to move inside him, managing to hit against jaskier’s prostate with every roll of his hips, making Jaskier cry at every thrust until the boy was coming again - balls pulled taught as his dick twitched against him, coming all over his stomach as his hole clenched around Geralt’s cock.

Geralt finally came when the boy’s hole fluttered around him. He growled, pumping load after load into Jaskier as the boy gasped for breath like he was drowning.

“Gods,  _ Geralt _ ,” He breathed, hand moving to his stomach where Geralt’s seed was still pumping into him. He rubbed at it, could practically feel the heat being forced into him, he was so full. Geralt growled again, moving Jaskier's hands away and replacing them with his own, where he could feel the boy’s belly growing with the excessive amount of come, beginning to push against the tree trunk. He moved one hand up, grabbing at jaskier’s sensitive nipples and rolling them between his fingers, making the bard gasp and writhe beneath him.

“S-stop, I can’t. Not again, please,” he moaned. Geralt complied.

When Geralt’s knot had gone down he pulled out of Jaskier, watching the dribble of semen pour out of him. He roughly turned him round and pushed him against the tree. Jaskier’s eyes wandered down to his own distended belly, eyes widening in shock. He brought his hand up, rubbing soothingly into the tight skin, then looked at Geralt with watery eyes.

“What did you do,” he breathed, “I look like I’ve swallowed the Yaruga river!” His eyebrows furrowed as he shouted at Geralt.

“S’not that bad,” Geralt said, and really it was the truth. At most, Jaskier’s belly had grown to the size of a small honeydew melon. Geralt had seen worse, the boy was over exaggerating. He began turning around, pulling up his black pants when the boy spoke up behind him.

“W-what about that thing you said, with the pups?” Jaskier asked. Geralt turned back to look at him, watching the bard's flushed expression before answering.

“I’m sure we could find a mage, make it happen,” he growled, smirking when jaskier’s eyebrows shot up, his eyes widening at the thought.

Maybe this trip through the woods wasn’t a bad idea after all.


End file.
